


How to win a mentalist/a scientist over

by Carsinna



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, I added some actions and gen's thinking process, M/M, first fic, this is basicaly a love letter for gen's character and the genius that his dialogue in his intro was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinna/pseuds/Carsinna
Summary: The events of chapter 23 but with added spice and more sengen (I just make it more obvious)





	How to win a mentalist/a scientist over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I ever wrote (without counting that pokemon one when i was 9) and I got inspired by macklemore (meatchurch)'s fics (go read them, they're full o' fluff). English isn't my mother language but I hope I did this genius of a character justice.

_Nobody has noticed me yet. Acting like I belong here proved to be useful, besides the villagers are too relaxed eating to care about my existence. Well, time to make my entrance._ He thought almost finishing his ramen.

“This seriously makes me wish I had something to drink~ like a cola” He announced from behind the rock. _I could investigate more discreetly but Senku or not, befriending the villagers could bring many benefits like this food. Could it be that this scientist taught them how to make this?_

“Is that one of your friends Senku?”

“No.”

 _So that guy is alive after all, amazing._ He sighed in relief _. I shouldn’t be relieved but I really wanted to meet him._

He stands to look for his target but quickly meets with spears and knives around him.

 _Let’s see._ He began analyzing without moving his head, calmly and composed. _The black haired one has his spear pointing to my chest. That weird twisting pose is to use his shield on his back to cover him. This is a no-nonsense guy._ _The shorty is pointing from behind me and on top of a rock, surely a coward that likes getting credit._

“Answer truthfully. Don’t even think about lying or I’ll cut your throat right here and now. Are you one of the long haired man’s people?” Demanded a blond girl.

_And that one with the knives is the only one greeting a stranger with a close distance weapon. She’s probably fast and strong making her the most dangerous one. She’s the one I have to get on my side._

“Mmm~ getting tied up by a cutie like you might not be so bad at all… But I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.” He said with a shy smile and raising his eyebrows in confusion. “I have no idea who this long haired man is. I’ve been all on my own since I broke free from the stone.”

“I thought I’d seen your face somewhere before **Asagiri Gen**.”

_Yep, that one’s Senku. Crossed arms and open stance, clearly the one in charge… and he doesn’t look bad at all._

“An acquaintance of yours?” Asked the blonde girl at Senku’s direction.

 _And he already won the complete trust of some villagers. Not bad at all~._ Thought Gen with a growing curiosity for the scientist.

“Not even for 1 millimeter. He’s a magician that writes these garbage psychology books”

“Oh you’ve read them? I’m happy to hear that~ But garbage? That’s pretty harsh” Protested Gen furrowing his eyebrows in a hurt expression, looking directly at Senku’s deep red eyes. “And please call me a mentalist”

_Now, you’re my priority Senku. I have to win you over. But first let’s get rid of the guards._

“Anyways, I apologize for indulging in your ramen all on my own, now would you please lower your weapons? I’m so scared and shaking all over here I might end up spilling this ramen you worked so hard to make. He said looking at the bowl and holding it away from his body as if it was a sublime thing, subtly in the direction of the short guy, who threw his weapon to receive it.

The girl had lowered her knives but strengthened her grip while shooting a glare with narrowed eyes.

 _Shit I forgot to actually tremble_. _How come I’m this distracted?_

“There I was searching for food today… when imagine my surprise! The nostalgic smell of ramen came wafting through the air~!” He gestured.

The other spear guy was astonished by his partner’s lack of seriousness and lowered his weapon in shock.

He received only an analyzing stare from Senku.

_Shit, not buying it? Tsukasa didn’t call him the sharpest, most intelligent man in the world for nothing. If you’ve really got the brains sure you know that you can’t kill me or he’ll come here himself… but if you have a secret ace to defeat him you won’t need me alive._

He was caught off-guard by the scientist giggle. “Well if that’s the case we’ll let him be. Besides there’s no such thing as a free meal, everyone who ate any ramen will have to work”

“Work?” replied the mentalist changing his relieved to displeased face. _It could’ve been worse, sure, I’ll manage to wash the dishes or something_

He was barely managing. Pushing pistons by hand what kind of payment for some ramen is that? He felt his arms were going to fall.

Asagiri Gen. Came Senku from behind. How are Taiju and Yuzuriha doing?

“Ah, so you thought if you worked me hard to the bone I’d end up slipping up. He tilted his head back. "You’ve got some guts. You really think you can take on a mentalist in that kind of fight?” _Dammit this guy is having more of an effect on me instead of the other way around. Then I’ll make it so you really have to win me over. I’ll make you beg for me to be by your side. He’s too intelligent for cheap psychology tricks so I’ll be as subtle as possible. And I don't have to worry, if they just began to make iron they haven't advanced too much._ He thought with a smirk framed by his scar

“But don’t worry, they’re fine as fiddles, especially that Taiju guy and his stamina as I’m sure you know… **Senku** ” It looked like even his scar was smirking.

“He’s one of Tsukasa’s men, should I kill him?” Hurried Kohaku raising her knives again.

“Wait. Asagiri Gen, I was already 10 billion percent aware that you were playing coy just to gain information. But why would you suddenly come out and admit you’re one of Tsukasas’s men?”

“Because the situation has changed, after I saw…” Said slowly turning his head but keeping his eyes on Senku an extra second before looking at the iron making stuff ”…this.”

Senku raised an eyebrow.

“If I can be blunt, I was sure that if we fought, 10 out of 10 times, Tsukasa’s empire would win” _He likes speaking with numbers, imitating his speech is good for gaining his trust little by little_.

“Indeed.” 

“My job is to confirm your death Senku. All I need to do is say “Tsukasa, Senku is alive!” and it’d be the end for you _” Alright enough of that, let’s stop upsetting those ruby eyes._

_“But if you’re able to create Iron weapons” He began imagining Senku with shining armor. “Then who knows what the outcome of that fight could be” The mental image of knight Senku smiling with his eyes, accentuated by the light reflected by the armor, extended a hand to him._

_“All I need to do is give him a false report” He said regaining focus. “All I found was a primitive settlement. Senku’s dead. And you’d be saved”_

_“Kukuku~ Well, I guess I’d be pretty thankful if you’d do that” The scientist smiled._

_He knew it was a wary smile, Senku was squinting, but it was something, and that something made the mentalist widen his eyes as if to take more of that smile. Somehow, it was captivating, inspiring even._

“I’ve got no policies, morals or hang-ups, at all” _Someone like that is useful for a scientist driven by pure logic. Now I need to make it seem that he could lose me on a whim. "The world’s most silver tongued man. All I want in life is to shack up with some cute little girls and enjoy myself! I could care less whether you or Tsukasa die.” Lies mixed with truths, what could be better for convincing someone?~_

_I've got Senku’s only and full attention, time to deliver the decisive shot. “But I’m pretty torn here, should I betray Tsukasa and ally myself with you little Senku? Tsukasa’s empire vs the kingdom of science… which will win?~_

_“What? It’s obvious isn’t it?”” Claimed Senku with a confident smile “The kingdom of science!”_

_Sold!~ He almost said out loud. Ups, I was about to lose my composure? My unquivering composure that can’t even be bothered by those blades? Damn his enthusiasm is contagious._


End file.
